


Esa Promesa

by elchrists



Series: 威廉帝王：正劇篇 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>時間點接在Deception之後。<br/>威廉將項鍊尼弗爾海姆交給費爾席克。這條項鍊被施以生命魔法，感應著威廉手上的戒指。<br/>如果威廉出了任何意外，生命受到威脅，威廉手上的戒指會碎、而由費爾席克佩帶的尼弗爾海姆也會受到傷害。<br/>拿到了這樣的一份禮物，費爾席克決定出門拜訪項鍊魔法的施與者──艾拉克的酋長夏曼。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

　　事實上，只跟名為立普圖衛的城市相隔一座山巒的距離，艾拉克和新大陸其他被開拓民所佔據的區域，卻像是兩個截然不同的世界。這不僅僅呈現在人種或文明的差異，甚至連陽光、微風、空氣和水，都有意無意帶著世外桃源般的印象。儘管官方從未對此發表任何正式的報告，費爾席克不只一次懷疑，這是由於艾拉克的統治者對其統治的區域下達結界的緣故。

　　一步一步走上名為塔廟的層進式神廟，費爾席克立定於禮節範圍最近處，一雙眼睛不卑不亢，望著坐在塔廟高處的美女。烏黑色的長髮和異國風情的厚劉海，眨著一對深邃分明的大眼睛，淺灰貓科動物般的瞳孔，薄薄的嘴唇勾著若有似無的笑意，小麥色勻稱的肌膚，頰上兩抹霧紅，全身佩帶純金打造的飾品神器。

　　「酋長，近來可好？」

　　名為夏曼的女人是艾拉克現任酋長，同時身兼統治者與祭司兩種身分。早於費爾席克漫步踱到她面前，夏曼就已經直勾勾的盯著費爾席克好一陣子，打量著他的行為舉止。美麗的黑髮酋長眉毛是挑著的，手支臉側，慵慵懶懶，好半晌，用鼻子輕輕哼氣。

　　「毛頭小鬼，猴子也學人類懂禮節嗎？」

　　一開口就嘲諷性十足，搭配性感的鼻音更顯苛薄，而這似乎一向是艾拉克酋長對於費爾席克的惡趣味。

　　「您身為老大不是應該最清楚？不如由妳來告訴我吧。」既然給予對方尊敬只被不客氣的回敬，費爾席克也不打算扮演修養良好的異鄉民的形象，橫豎雙方都很習慣於彼此的無禮。

　　「露出本性啦。你這蠢小子，跑到我的地盤想幹嘛？」

　　「來看老太婆還有沒有呼吸，順便問點事。」

　　夏曼維持單手支頤的姿勢，動都不想動，眉毛倒是挑得很高。

　　「有求於我？那倒要看看你手中有沒有讓我感興趣的交易事物。」

　　儘管費爾席克的拜訪毫無預警，女酋長卻能推測他此番行程所求為何。美麗的艾拉克領導者一雙眼睛游移著，從費爾席克的臉往下移動，來到他的脖子，然後是鎖骨與胸膛：穿著淺色開襟襯衫的黑髮斥候，低領口的胸前垂掛著一條三角形的藍寶石項鍊。

　　有別於被美譽為「世界樹種子」的親戚，費爾席克佩帶的是以日耳曼神話、冰與霧之國度「尼弗爾海姆」命名的頂級藍寶石。藍寶石的產區、產量一直都遠遠少於鑽石，比之咸論的「寶石之王」更稀世可貴。因為分類上屬於稀有礦物的一種，最常被貴族作為一流飾品材料，而有少數幾種魔法施用時需要該種寶石如霧般的特性，封鎖光線和其他干擾咒語的元素，也因此，雖然價格昂貴，最講究的場合並不鮮見尼弗爾海姆魔法輔助方面的活躍。

　　流傳在外的尼弗爾海姆並不多見。以大小而言，費爾席克脖子上的那塊可想而知價格不斐，打磨成正三角形的作品則更顯特殊。就在一陣子前，曾經有另一名外邦人帶著相似的東西前來拜訪，基於這不是隨處可見的物品，夏曼很容易就能辨認兩者絕對是同一塊寶石。

　　「你家那隻灰毛兔崽子呢，該不會死在哪個你不曉得的地方吧？」

　　正因為尖酸的說出這番話，讓費爾席克明白艾拉克女酋長完全掌握著他的來意。

　　「如果發生這種事情，那妳的巫術也太遜了。還是妳咒人死的功力更勝一籌？」

　　「你希望我咒他死？如果是灰毛兔子的命，我倒可以給點優惠。」夏曼微微瞇起眼睛，像蛇一樣，姿態慵懶。

　　「很幽默喔，老太婆。」費爾席克顯然一點也不想在惡劣的話題裡纏繞，開門見山說明來意：「我今天來，想要問你一件情報。」

　　美麗的女酋長夏曼改變了坐姿，稍微伸展腿，換一邊靠著。

　　「你想談墜子上的咒語，還是你家兔子來到這裡時的情形？」

　　女酋長果然對於費爾席克的來意知之甚詳。或許另一名外邦人來訪時，她就料到今日費爾席克的出現。而他現在心裡在想什麼，夏曼也能稍微拿捏一二。

　　「兩者。」

　　「無論付出什麼樣的代價都想了解？」

　　「我要問的事情就算妳和盤托出，對艾拉克也不會有半點損失，這樣也想哄抬價格敲我一筆？」

　　「情報的價值取決於購買者，而非販賣者。對我不值一提的小事情，對你卻意義深重。或者既然於我毫無重要性可言，通通忘掉也沒什麼關係囉？」

　　「……妳想要什麼交換？」

　　女酋長坐在椅子上，居高臨下覷著費爾席克，感覺得出費爾席克的確很想問到情報，這讓她勾唇笑了笑。

　　「威廉明的一個吻好了。」

　　「癡人說夢也等晚上再來，換一個。」

　　「你男人的胸膛看起來也很棒，或者這個？」

　　「臭老太婆，妳羨慕還是忌妒，少無聊了快換一個條件。」

　　夏曼哼了哼鼻音：「最近沒有太多需要愚蠢外邦人的工作，娛樂的確少了點。如果你願意到保娜菲斯達支流蒐集一百顆進化鳥的原石，我倒可以同意告訴你所有想知道的事情。」

　　費爾席克聽了面有難色，馬上就理解夏曼提出這要求純粹是要看自己的好戲。進化鳥的原石雖然難以取得，也只是某種科卡特里斯殘骸的一部分，毫無用途可言，想也知道此般交易的價值在於夏曼要買自己狼狽忙碌的過程。

　　「如果不同意，把威廉明的吻交上來吧，毛頭小鬼。那東西你隨便拿都有不是嗎？」

　　費爾席克也知道夏曼不對格禮浮家的斥候感興趣，這種說法表明了她所提的條件從一開始就是要費爾席克出糗。

　　「……答應就答應，我會替妳把原石弄來。但妳必須回答所有我想知道的問題！」

　　「只要能保證弄一百顆，隨你發問。你想從哪方面問起？」忽然間心情大好，美麗的酋長那雙迷濛妖媚的眼睛更顯刻薄，唇邊的酒窩也更明顯。

　　「先從寶石上附著的法術開始。詳細告訴我魔法的作用和運行方式。」

　　「繁雜的準備、施法過程暫且不提，基本上就是把道具備全，讓我唸幾句咒語。至於運行方式……灰毛兔子的健康狀況連接他手上的戒指，戒指感應尼弗爾海姆，人在戒在、人亡戒碎。」

　　「威廉說加在項鍊上的咒語沒有距離限制，這句話是真是假？」

　　「沒有距離限制可不是我信口開河，而是白紙黑字記載在他帶來的書本裡。看在一百顆原石的份上，我向你保證：書上編寫的咒語的確能讓法術維持難以想像的長遠距離。」

　　「就算他到舊大陸去也沒問題？」

　　「也要看灰毛兔子會不會乖乖戴著戒指。萬一……」最後一聲輕輕哼了鼻音，其中看好戲和不屑的意思再明顯不過，費爾席克因她的假設隱約動了怒。

　　「……要是他敢摘我就剁了他的手指。」

　　「剁掉了，不曉得哭泣的又會是誰。」

　　「關你屁事。關於你們所協議的條件，當時妳究竟怎麼和他商量的？」

　　「商量？我打從一開始就要求以書的其中三頁作為替他施法的報酬，他帶來的書籍裡記載相當數量的稀罕魔法，原本還想和他打商量，把書替換幾頁……」

　　「妳想得美，他不可能答應。」

　　「喔，他是沒答應。」

　　「那妳還和他談生意？」費爾席克起了疑。

　　施展這樣一種咒語對於繼承神人血統的美女來說不過小事一樁，偏偏夏曼不僅擅長統治艾拉克，還是個優秀的談判者，不可能輕易賣人情給威廉。

　　根據費爾席克過往的經驗，加之以女酋長精明吝嗇的個性，任何超出她所預期的出價通常會被無餘地的拒絕。說得明白些，是威廉需要仰仗女酋長的血統施展高難度咒術；相對於此，女酋長即使拿不到書的內容也不會少塊肉。談判中佔優勢的女酋長既然提出以書中內容為交換，沒道理遭回絕後需要讓步更改條件。

　　「我本來的確打算把不接受條件的灰毛兔子掃地出門。但他很聰明，談判破裂前就成功勾起我對書本內容的興趣。」

　　「但妳不是說……」

　　「看不到整本書的內容，可是如果連委託都拒絕，就真的一點皮毛也不剩。他把能夠窺視這條咒語當成報酬的一部分，抬高價碼，引我的好奇心上鉤。」夏曼的語氣淡淡涼涼，敘述起稍稍落陣的談判一點也沒有在乎的情緒，或許與之相比她更熱衷於周旋的過程。

　　「的確擺了我一道，我認輸。但不可能完全不討回代價，才會提名人之屋的苦差事要他辦妥。」

　　要求威廉與名人之屋作合理交涉絕對不算苦差事，畢竟那是威廉的地盤。但從夏曼挖苦又意有所指的態度可以推斷，她口中的苦差事，指的是威廉難以對費爾席克交代這一方面。

　　「……妳果然是故意的。」

　　「話又說回來，與我交易總得有些獨門商品，否則哪裡有交易價值。你家小兔子有別於其他異邦人的獨到之處就在於與名人之屋的關係，身為席前特任的小兔子握有不少特權人脈，一加一減不算為難他。我利用他的工作、他利用我的血統。還是說……這樣你也吃醋？來自銀嶽家族的小不點也喜歡養兔子對不對。」

　　「吃個屁醋，妳少叫他碰名人之屋的工作！」

　　「如果他肯答應以書中內容做交換，就不用跑去名人之屋招惹討厭艾拉克的小不點，惹你吃味囉？」

　　費爾席克愣瞪著夏曼，額頭上的青筋一個接一個的冒著。

　　夏曼勾勾唇，微傾身體：「你一定知道灰毛兔子的書從哪裡來的。告訴我，免你少打五顆原石如何。」

　　「我拒絕。」費爾席克想都沒想，當下就回答。當年威廉的師父離開兄妹四人、繼續雲遊四海，將多年蒐集的法咒筆記交給威廉。關於這件事情，除去格禮浮的成員之外唯一的知情者就是費爾席克，威廉從來沒有對外透露。雖然也不是明確的拒絕或保密的態度，費爾席克不認為自己有資格洩漏，更何況，對於只有他能分享的威廉的私密事，費爾席克完全不想讓外人打探。

　　「或者我大發慈悲，用這情報免你二十顆原石？」

　　「想得美，免我一百顆也不說。要問自己去問威廉。」

　　「真不體貼，你就不怕我趁機吃了他不吐骨頭？」

　　「妳才沒那能耐！」費爾席克稍作評估，壓下欲待發作的不滿：「我要知道威廉來找妳時的情形。」

　　「X月O日，天氣晴，像這樣？」

　　「老太婆連筆都拿不穩了寫什麼日記……快回答問題！」

　　女酋長換一手撐著下巴，初次作出思考的表情：「他拿著你脖子上的項鍊以及那本書，開門見山就提出要求。基本上他只在乎我有沒有能力施展，對於我不懷好意的想法毫無興趣。確認過沒問題後，你家兔子把材料備齊、第二次來找我就直接施咒。接著就是我早先說的那樣了。」

　　「我很認真問妳，老太婆。把他的性命和戒指連在一起的法術，對他的健康有沒有任何影響？」

　　費爾席克靠前一步，慎重地凝望夏曼。儘管夏曼維持慵懶閒散的坐姿，卻露出玩味的表情。

　　「如果我說有呢？」

　　「那我要知道後果，以及任何補救辦法。」

　　「如果我說沒有？」

　　費爾席克一陣狼狽，他聽不出來到底有還沒有。

　　「你喜歡這條項鍊，即使知道他為此有求於我、而我對他提出的要求。」

　　「交易和名人之屋有關讓我很不爽，但即使妳有拿這點矛盾尋我開心的意思，我也不會否定項鍊的意義。他和那死禿鷹之間不可能、也不會發生任何事，他只是在洽公。回答我，法術到底會不會影響他的健康？」

　　「你肯定問過他一模一樣的問題。他怎麼告訴你？」

　　「他說不會。」

　　「你不相信他？」

　　「我相信他。」費爾席克頓了頓：「他不會對我說謊，尤其認真的事。但也因為這樣，如果他在這件事情上撒謊，我讀不出來。」

　　「不會。」女酋長夏曼唇邊勾笑：「我對於下咒折磨兔子好讓你撕心裂肺有點興趣，卻遺憾他找的法術沒有這方面的效果。」

　　「那道咒語完全對人體無害？」

　　「利用高明的能量分配和術法轉移，傷害已經減低到趨近於零的狀態。既然咒語本來就是以保護為前提被撰寫，安排到這種地步也很正常。倒是我不相信灰毛兔崽子有老實到會一直戴著戒指，戒指若摘下來就沒人能保證。」

　　「反正他答應過除非在我身邊否則絕對不摘下。」

　　「你高興就好，兔子沒遵守約定，傷心的人也不是我。」

　　夏曼的笑容好比某種暗示，讓費爾席克不由自主的惴惴不安。他煩躁的把這份情緒收進心裡，視線稍微拉低，躊躇起心裡最後一個念頭。事實上，前面所問的問題，親自詢問威廉也能得到答案，姑且不論威廉會否對他坦白，並不是非得來到女酋長的面前低聲下氣不可。

　　「還有一件事……依妳的能力，如果有需要，妳能不能解開跟維納斯玫瑰相同程度的任何咒語？」

　　這詭異的問題讓夏曼蹙起了眉，艾拉克的微風以慵懶的姿態輕輕帶著酋長的頭髮，美麗的女酋長諱莫如深的看著他。

　　「你在預設什麼？」

　　「妳可以當我好奇妳的實力。既然妳是艾拉克的統治者，手中掌握星座力量，又繼承神人血統，能夠做到我所說的？」

　　「既然如此，你的發問好像和我們的交易有些出入；我記得我是答應你，讓你問關於項鍊與灰毛兔子來訪的任何情報，不包括問到我身上。」

　　「當然有關！到底那本書裡的咒語，妳有沒有辦法解開？」

　　感受到夏曼冷漠的態度，費爾席克一陣著急，把真正想問的問題脫口而出，不再拐彎抹角。夏曼若有所思的盯著他一臉狼狽的樣子，輕輕笑了笑。

　　「為什麼你需要解開裡面的咒語，你不喜歡維納斯玫瑰？」

　　「誰在問妳這個！」

　　「如果你現在想要解開，我立刻幫你試……」

　　「不准──我沒有要！」

　　「那你問這個問題有什麼意義。」

　　「我問的是那本書的其他咒語！」

　　艾拉克的美女酋長用玩味十足的態度上下打量費爾席克。

　　「……你認為灰毛兔子會把書裡其他咒語用在你身上？」

　　「妳少胡亂猜測！」

　　「或者更可能繼續用在他自己身上……對不對。」夏曼故意露出思考的樣子，笑嘻嘻的吊著費爾席克的胃口：「如果裡面有跟維納斯玫瑰一樣程度卻有害的咒語，你就需要一個能夠解開的人。灰毛兔子的行為一直都很難預料。」

　　「不關妳的事就別一直嚷嚷！」

　　「不如這樣吧，你背著小兔子把書弄來我瞧瞧，我可以研究，就知道能不能解開了。」

　　費爾席克正想發火，一聽明白夏曼的意思，高漲的情緒立刻被澆熄。

　　「……那算了。」

　　「這麼快就放棄？能不能解開，一點也不重要？」

　　「非常重要，但那本書我絕對不會弄來給妳，那是威廉珍藏的東西，妳少打壞主意。」

　　「既然如此，我也沒辦法。」

　　「不過──妳的意思是，至少妳能解開維納斯玫瑰？」

　　「不知道，看心情吧。或許可以？也或許不可以。」

　　「……到底是什麼意思？」

　　「要有書，才能肯定的給你答案，現在要我憑快一個月前的記憶答覆你根本不可能，先把書弄來我瞧瞧。」

　　「果然是老太婆……」

　　費爾席克努力觀察夏曼，想要避開她的言詞、從表情分辨她到底抱持著什麼樣的想法。他總覺得夏曼根本就知道自己的程度，而且，有很大的可能答案是肯定的。

　　「如果──」

　　費爾席克話頭剛出，又急踩剎車。如果真的發生事情，妳能不能幫我？他猶豫著該不該把問題問出口，但又覺得這種假設性問題不會得到夏曼的正面答覆。思忖片刻後，費爾席克訥訥的以另一種方式提問：「他當時有先告訴妳咒語是要用來幹嘛的嗎？」

　　「就算沒講，看到項鍊戴在你身上，猜也猜到。」

　　「那妳怎麼想？」

　　夏曼因這話露出訝異的表情，下一秒就成了嘲弄。費爾席克沉默不語，保持提問前的姿態平靜望著夏曼；於是女酋長意猶未盡、歡愉地再次打量起費爾席克。

　　「我當時認為，以兔子謹慎的個性，不會輕易留把柄到別人手上，除非一開始就是為了你──浪漫得噁心的兔子為了讓你安心才來求助我，對不對，他也只會把關於自己的線索交在你身上，沒有別的可能。」

　　「……妳還是沒回答我的問題。」

　　「我只覺得：所以這樣你就高興了？不管多遠的距離都能知道灰毛兔子的死活。但你可別忘記，這道魔法只能告訴你狀況，不能提前示警。他死在離你十萬八千里的地方，你知道又如何，以為這樣就能保護他？」

　　「我不以為能怎麼樣，只要我還活著就不可能讓威廉死去。」

　　「如果項鍊現在裂開了？你以為能夠立刻飛奔到他身邊？」女王銳利如刀的視線射向費爾席克的胸膛。那瞬間，費爾席克感覺到灼熱，他低頭，尼弗爾海姆表面閃過光芒，他愣了愣，這才反應過來──女王以過於細緻的手法攻擊了項鍊。

　　「妳這混蛋！」

　　費爾席克抽出匕首衝向塔廟高處，兩旁的護衛上前阻擋，他突刺向其中一人、再用腳踹下樓，低身閃過戰鎚，由下而上以握柄將另一人震開，新的一批護衛遞補，費爾席克抓準時間差俯衝向夏曼，刀刃對準女王的脖子以準確攻勢的預備姿態起手。就在這一秒，他忽然被往後拉，接著重重斧戟擋住他的去路，他憤怒地將匕首丟擲向王座，護衛們斧戟的刃口朝他的天靈蓋劈下。

　　「住手。」

　　艾拉克的女王若無其事的出聲，依舊以閒散的姿態翹著腳。費爾席克的匕首就刺在椅背上，距離女王的脖子不過幾公分。

　　「放開那傢伙，我還想看克魯克斯的毛躁小鬼為了原石疲於奔命的蠢樣。」

　　「他媽的──妳對項鍊做了什麼！」

　　「多告訴你一件情報吧，灰毛兔子的安危會影響項鍊的存廢，但即使項鍊被你敲碎，也跟兔子無關。」

　　「我在問妳，妳對項鍊做了什麼！」

　　費爾席克氣得大聲嚷嚷，這讓有意聽令放開他、卻又不敢大意的護衛們為難。

　　「別圍著他，憑那種爛實力還傷不了我。」夏曼再度明確給指令，等護衛退下後，以毫無笑意的眼神居高臨下瞅著還未消氣的費爾席克。

　　「我是不曉得你的腦袋愚蠢到什麼地步，但你到底有沒有搞清楚狀況。一個人把性命告訴另一個人，只能算得上自以為是的英雄主義，對彼此一點幫助也沒有。你們這麼非對方不可，輸都輸不起，倒完美得讓彼此成為致命的絆腳石。」

　　「妳住口！」

　　「我今天攻擊項鍊就能讓你大發雷霆。反過來說，如果有人以你威脅灰毛兔子，你認為會發生什麼事？」

　　「媽的，這種事情我怎麼可能沒想過！」

　　「那你想過後的結論呢？」

　　「即使如此，我還是沒辦法丟下他，也不會讓他丟下我！」

　　「灰毛兔子因為沒丟下你，所以死了、或者遭遇更慘的下場，你都接受？那傢伙今天能對自己使用維納斯玫瑰，明天就會為了你做出更過分的事。」

　　「但就算這──」

　　「毛頭小鬼，以為世界上除了愛情沒有其他更重要的東西。我倒要問問你，你們做的是什麼工作，站在什麼土地上。你到底有沒有在救不了他的時候丟下他的覺悟？」

　　「……妳心知肚明，從遇見他之後，對我來說『最重要』就是這麼回事。」

　　「也或許你是在滿足自己的軟弱，對那隻兔子和其他重要的人殘忍。」

　　「我會阻止他，妳不需要假設沒發生的事，但就算發生了我也會阻止！」

　　「重點並不在假設，重點在嚴重性。你們對彼此的忠誠根本是一種病態，更遑論你到底有沒有能力阻止。」

　　「所以妳想表達，任何人都不該與最重視的人相知相惜，一旦遇險就乾脆撒手不管，是嗎？」

　　「不。我想表達你們太沒有覺悟，也太輸不起。」

　　「那麼我就是輸不起，妳不要指正我應該怎麼做……」

　　費爾席克心情亂糟糟的，完全沒有繼續話題的意思。儘管他明白女酋長所點破的事情都有其中的道理，卻無法接受因此必須放棄一些堅持。

　　「總之今天就先這樣，過兩天我一定會把一百個原石帶來。」

　　「我很期待，慢慢忙吧。」

　　費爾席克低氣壓的瞪了旁邊對他出手、無辜的衛兵們一眼，轉身走下塔廟，離開艾拉克，就近回到位於立普圖衛的格禮浮宅。

　　


	2. Chapter 2

　　用鑰匙打開門，走進玄關後往客廳去。貝拉正在收拾下午茶桌上散落的杯盤，旁邊跟著三隻女僕魔偶夏莎、亞莎、帕莎，從瓷器與茶具的數量來看，格禮浮家不久前有客人來訪。

　　「費爾席克，你來啦。今天要在這吃晚飯？」

　　「嗯，麻煩妳。剛才誰來過？」

　　「威廉的同事，首席遊俠底下的人。」貝拉聳聳肩，因為知道費爾席克反感於名人之屋，威廉的家人多少會體諒而不在他面前強調太多。

　　「關於鐵特拉遺跡的任務嗎。」

　　「沒錯。後天就要行動，今天來商量瑣事。首席遊俠底下臨時有一人無法出席，哥哥打算讓露恩遞補，兩人都在書房。」

　　「我知道了。現在能進去找他們？」

　　「我想可以。順便告訴他們晚餐是明太子義大利麵和凱薩沙拉，天氣好熱。」

　　貝拉對著窗外陽光翻白眼的動作讓費爾席克笑了，移動腳步往威廉的書房前進。

　　去年一月，威廉以費爾席克經常性的留宿、兩人同住稍嫌擁擠為由，將臥房從原本一樓的第一大廳改搬到二樓最寬敞卻被閒置的主臥室。早先身兼起居室與臥室，複合功能的第一大廳，則轉成威廉的辦公書房。

　　知道奧爾露恩也在裡頭，平時習慣直接進去的費爾席克先敲了門，等應聲才入內。威廉和露恩就站在費爾席克一直很欣賞的鑲土耳其石維多利亞書桌前，桌上散放著幾份羊皮捲軸，鵝毛筆插在墨水瓶裡，這表示威廉剛剛還在寫字。

　　除此之外威廉的書房有一套手工小羊皮縫製的長沙發，是費爾席克干擾威廉工作時最喜歡賴著的地方。搭配紅櫻桃木雕成的鏤金茶几，旁邊依序是深核桃木標準規格的西洋棋桌、放置茶具與單一純麥釀酒的古董酒櫃、收藏藥水的牛角雕花長櫃、防潮又兼具展示效果的一座檜木匕首架、以及搬房時一併改裝，相當規模的三面鑲壁書櫃。地上鋪著威廉所鍾意的古舊波斯羊毛地毯，栩栩如生的玫瑰、鬱金和波斯梨花，包圍列王記所描述的戰爭場景，雖然地毯中央裂開處的纖維已經褪色，卻更顯現泛黃與紅褐，時間所帶來的色澤變化之美。

　　因為主人的好習慣，偌大空間儘管細物頗多倒也不顯凌亂，也不至於整齊得不近人情。沙發的椅背躺著一件大衣，西洋棋桌上的棋局尚未分曉，鍍金茶几頂端被隨手擺著一本詩集。還未填滿書本的最後一面書櫃，則展示著薇若妮卡、佛萊拉等小女孩贈送的手工卡片，以及少許幾項證書或聘書。

　　「好久不見，費爾席克。」

　　露恩先與他說話。就算才和費爾席克道別不久、再看到人的時候露恩總是會說「好久不見」。至於雖然聽到開門聲，思考甫告段落的威廉，是在露恩之後才抬頭和他打招呼。

　　「費爾席克，你來啦？」

　　這對情侶平時不太有固定的約會時間，倒是一得空閒就會到對方家裡走動。也因此，即使沒約定好，時不時的他們會在不經意的時間出現在對方身邊。

　　「露恩、威廉。你們還在忙？貝拉說晚餐是明太子義大利麵和凱薩沙拉。」

　　「剛告一段落，部屬和需注意的地方已經和露恩討論過。今天的菜單聽起來真清爽。」

　　「貝拉抱怨天氣熱。」

　　「你們慢慢聊，我到商店街一趟，會回來吃晚飯。」奧爾露恩拿走威廉桌上其中一份羊皮紙，對兩人示意後離開書房、帶上房門，把空間留給他們。

　　「露恩最近常不在家？」費爾席克望著剛關上的門，若有所思。

　　「她說明天要和海暮伊思家的臭小子出門，所以去補充子彈。米斯瀾追得很勤，可惜露恩沒怎麼搞清楚狀況。」

　　「你還一副悠哉悠哉的樣子，妹妹被追走你不著急？」

　　「怎麼會，嫁得掉我最開心，但若有誰膽敢欺負露恩，就是另一回事。」

　　「要欺負到露恩也很難吧……」

　　年紀輕輕就拿到大師資格，天資不可說不低。雖然由於沉默寡言的個人特質，以至於站在威廉旁邊顯得較不起眼，這依然是費爾席克所認識的人裡面，數一數二的神槍手。

　　「不說這個。剛才外面有客人來，貝拉說是首席遊俠底下的人。」

　　「嗯，這次除了文化組的學者，戒衛部分我是隊長，卻隸屬首席咒師。以示尊重我請首席遊俠底下的人一起開行前會議，但有些事情只跟職位最高的席前特任商量，就請其他人在外面等。」

　　「你們什麼時候出發？」

　　「後天。天還沒亮就會啟程，但晚餐時間後差不多也回來了。」

　　「那我來這裡等你。」

　　「好，回程時替你帶科茵福羅麵包店的布丁。」

　　「……我要十二杯。」

　　「沒問題。」威廉一手伸向費爾席克，好讓費爾席克牽著，另一手抽起墨水瓶裡的鵝毛筆，放乾墨水擺在旁邊，單手蓋上瓶蓋：「剛才從哪裡過來？」

　　「艾拉克。」

　　不經意的提問，卻得到令人意外的答案，威廉動作停了停，才繼續用單手收拾零亂的書桌，用牽著的那手將費爾席克帶到身邊。

　　「沒聽說你有那一帶的任務。」

　　「我去問項鍊的事情。」

　　威廉第二次停下動作，和緩的轉身凝視他：「我做了什麼舉動讓你沒有安全感嗎？」

　　「不，你很好。」費爾席克卻不那麼在意威廉凝視他的舉動。他抱著威廉，臉埋在威廉肩上：「但我想聽聽別人的看法，也想知道你當初是用什麼樣的心情去找酋長。」

　　「什麼樣的心情……就是期許給你保證的感覺吧。你從酋長那聽到不對的消息？」

　　「沒有，她也擔保維納斯玫瑰絕對沒有副作用。」

　　「那不就好了？我沒騙你，對不對。」

　　「你後天出任務，戒指絕對不准摘掉。」

　　威廉聽到這話，覺得訝異：「答應過你的事，我會做到。」

　　「我不是不相信的意思──」

　　「我懂，以防萬一嘛，我不會摘下來。但我也得說後天的任務只是去趟鐵特拉，不要自己嚇自己，好嗎。」威廉手臂環住費爾席克的腰，稍微拉開衣服肌膚相親的接觸著。

　　「……Mine，如果有萬一，你覺得老太婆有辦法嗎。」

　　突如其來的一句話，威廉一時沒掌握費爾席克隱含的前言，根本沒聽懂。

　　「什麼事情有辦法？」

　　「維納斯玫瑰沒副作用，那其他呢？」

　　威廉愣了愣，聽出費爾席克的心思根本不在他以為的地方。費爾席克的確在乎他有沒有好好戴著戒指，但同時，心裡壓抑著更嚴重的另一件事。

　　「其他？」

　　「你覺得老太婆有辦法嗎。不管是解開相同等級的咒語，或者減輕副作用。」

　　「我不知道。我怎麼會知道女酋長的能力到哪裡？」

　　威廉這番回答讓費爾席克陷入沉默，黑髮的斥候盯著地毯半晌，然後放棄，想要轉移不開心的話題而掙脫威廉的懷抱走到西洋棋桌前，動了一步棋。

　　「昨天不是沒下完？」

　　「那個不重要。」威廉跟上，臉色凝重：「不要憋著不說，告訴我你到底在擔心什麼。」

　　「別在意啦，我隨口問問。」

　　「你提到相同等級的咒語，是指書裡其他魔法？」威廉猜測著，一邊觀察費爾席克的表情：「因為我不讓你閱讀那本筆記嗎。我不懂，我只是不讓你翻閱筆記，為什麼事情會扯到副作用、或者用在你我身上什麼的。」

　　「沒有，沒事啦，沒什麼大不了……」

　　威廉皺起眉頭，手掌停在費爾席克的頰側。

　　「你去找酋長的原因到底是什麼，跟項鍊的關係不大吧。」

　　「哪有，我就是去問項鍊的事情。問她怎麼施法，以及有效距離啊那些。」

　　「這些我都告訴過你，你沒有必要去問她。」

　　「但我……」

　　「如果你不坦白，我現在就去艾拉克。」

　　威廉的手離開他，轉身撈起沙發上的大衣，抽走匕首架上的匕首，熟練地把匕首收入皮革套。

　　「等一等。」費爾席克趕緊抓住威廉，心裡雖然明白自己未向女酋長透露最在意的部分，一旦威廉殺過去，絕對能套出實情，更遑論後來發生的衝突，與其如此不如他親自開口：「因為，你不讓我翻……」

　　「我知道，我不讓你翻筆記是關鍵。但我也說了我不懂這有什麼好讓你心煩意亂。筆記是老師留下的心得，裡面記載的也不是尋常咒語，我不希望任何人碰，並沒有特別針對你。你要告訴我為什麼這是重點。」

　　費爾席克明顯不願與威廉對上視線，一下子望向威廉的書桌，一下子又望向棋桌，還轉到藥櫃和酒櫃處，看似心不在焉。

　　威廉嘆口氣，擱下大衣，上前抱住費爾席克，費爾席克馬上抓著威廉的衣服不放，然後才認真的斟酌用詞。

　　「……我跟貝拉聊過，雖然她也沒讀完整本書，卻還記得裡面有些什麼樣的魔法。」

　　「所以？」

　　「你說的對，裡頭的咒語一點也不尋常，誰會沒事需要維納斯的玫瑰？你的理由我懂，所以不讓我研究，聽起來也很合理，但你自己用了，而且是兩次。你覺得這樣比較好，所以對來新大陸前的女友使用失憶的咒語；然後對自己用維納斯玫瑰。裡面都是些作用特殊的法術，如果有一天你把失憶咒用在我身上，或者其他魔法？到時候我一籌莫展，該怎麼辦？偏偏你不讓我研究，連讀都不肯，這讓我覺得關鍵時刻會沒辦法保住你，威廉。」

　　「……你從什麼時候開始這樣想？」

　　「那不重要。」

　　「從知道筆記的存在就開始嗎？」

　　費爾席克盯著地板，思索了好一會兒：「從知道你用過書裡的魔法。威廉，讓我研究，讓我也讀那本書。」

　　「不行。書的內容不應該被翻閱，這一點你剛剛也同意。」

　　「那為什麼你可以？我不要出事的時候──」

　　「這是我的書，費爾席克。」

　　費爾席克心裡湧現一股挫折的情緒，他推開威廉，想要說服威廉，卻不知道該怎麼做。

　　「Feel，書裡頭並沒有害人的法術，為什麼你害怕我利用咒語加害你？」

　　「我不是怕這個！」因為威廉這句話，費爾席克急急的加大音量反駁：「什麼叫做會害人？在沒有經過允許的情況下讓一個人失憶，跟把一個人殺死不是同樣的意思嗎？」

　　但他這話剛出口，立刻警覺自己失言。他慌張的抬起頭，想要提出解釋卻一時不知道該如何是好。

　　「……費爾席克，我使用那道咒語前，徵求過她的同意。」灰髮斥候的聲音從原本的穩定變得顫抖，視線卻仍舊抓著他的雙眼不放：「我當初也不想她忘記我，誰會想，誰會沒事抹殺自己的存在？但不這麼做，她會一直痛苦下去，我不知道應該怎麼救她，我當時只是想終結地獄。」

　　「對不起，威廉對不起……」

　　「但我現在愛著的人是你，費爾席克，我明明已經不在意她對我怎麼想，為什麼我偏偏得說這些你會感到難過的話，搞得好像她依然很重要似的？」

　　「對不起，我不是有意讓你想起這件事，所以我本來不想談。」

　　「你不談事情也不會解決。更何況我說了以後，你果然很在意。」

　　「我沒有。」

　　「你有，我一說不想她忘記我，你臉色就刷白了。」

　　「我沒有！我知道你說的是一件過去的事情，當年你愛她，那個時候你當然會──」

　　費爾席克話說到一半，就明顯說不下去，一手緊緊抓住威廉的衣服。

　　「談起我其他前女友你也會吃味，又為什麼你偏偏對她最敏感？」

　　「沒有為什麼，我一輩子也贏不了她啊……」

　　費爾席克冷不防的湊近，用嘴唇覆在威廉的下巴，停了好久，並沒有真的親著，威廉能夠感覺費爾席克唇瓣離開的地方很冰，那是費爾席克遺留的唾液。然後黑髮斥候面有難色撫摸著威廉的臉，凝視他好一陣子，才低下頭抱住他的胸膛。

　　「你輸了什麼？」

　　威廉的語氣有點受傷，費爾席克覺得自己很過分，他知道威廉一直都嘗試給他最多。

　　「我知道我這樣的想法對不起你，但偏偏只有女人能跟你論及婚嫁，也只有女人能給你孩子，她幾乎兩件事情都達成了。」

　　威廉頭痛起來，不僅僅是因為費爾席克談論的是一個過分現實的問題，還要加上過去那段感情威廉所受過，關於孩子的傷害。

　　「當時我已和她訂婚，而且她也懷孕，所以你一直不能釋懷？」

　　費爾席克慌張的避開威廉接觸到他臉頰的手，把臉埋向另一邊，不想要被威廉的引導抬頭，只顧著摟住威廉。

　　「不談這件事了，威廉，我知道你很愛我，這很夠，再多的不要再談。」

　　威廉嘆口氣，搔著費爾席克的頭髮：「你不能給我的東西，我也不能給你。要說你對不起我的部分，我也同樣份量的對不起你。但有一些，卻只有身為男人的你可以給，女人沒辦法確實保護我，女人也沒有肩膀足夠擔負起我。」

　　費爾席克聽到這番表白，臉埋在威廉身上，一遍一遍點著頭。

　　他知道，威廉沒有對不起他，因為費爾席克對於婚姻或孩子的執著沒有威廉深。但他選擇不開口解釋，如果威廉認為自己同樣也有愧於他，至少對威廉來說會好過些。

　　「費爾席克，這樣子好不好。」威廉維持被費爾席克單方面抱緊的姿態，沒有大動作：「關於你擔心的咒語，我會把書燒掉，這個世界上不會有任何人再去翻閱，好嗎。」

　　「……那是你的老師留下的筆記。」

　　「既然他交給我，就是我的東西，我有權利決定如何處置。」

　　「但裡面的法術，你記得多少？如果你根本都記得，燒掉也沒有意義。」

　　「我不會告訴你都忘光了，事實上有六成還記得。只是相對的，很多咒語少了詳細的魔法陣和測量數據根本無從施展，燒掉的話自然不可能再查詢。」

　　費爾席克沒馬上回答，頭靠在威廉肩膀上，他對於威廉使用書裡咒語的可能性忐忑不安，找女酋長談過後，心情更被大幅度提醒。正因為清楚他們之間強烈的彼此需要，他才擔心威廉會在沒知會的情況下，做出費爾席克寧願威廉一輩子束手無策都好的決定。

　　至少，威廉願意燬掉筆記……

　　

　　「嗯，就燒吧。」

　　猶豫了許久，威廉才聽見他的答覆。

　　


	3. Chapter 3

　　第二天上午，威廉在格禮浮家的內庭院升了火堆，把筆記和幾本原先就打算處理的舊書一起燒掉。除了費爾席克，沒有人知道燒燬的書籍裡夾雜著老師的筆記。貝拉用托盤端著早餐來到庭院，身後跟著凱瑟琳和小小的女僕魔偶夏莎。小心不讓裙襬擦到還悶燒著的餘灰，格禮浮的女魔法師帶領跟班來到草地旁，兩名槍魔偶萊伊德和萊洛德正合力用槍桿壓平野餐桌上的桌巾，侍女魔偶海蓮娜搬來插滿鮮花的花瓶，擺在桌子的正中央。

　　貝拉放下托盤，將兩個大碗也擱下。費爾席克過去幫忙擺放餐具，他瞥了一眼，第一個沙拉碗中盛裝滿滿的西瓜、哈密瓜、香瓜、奇異果、香蕉和桑葚，通通切成適合入口的大小，沙拉匙與碗盤同一系列；另一個骨瓷碗裡準備草莓口味的優格，配上木製大湯匙。是很清爽的水果沙拉，貝拉最喜歡的早餐選擇。

　　「哥哥說你明天晚上會過來，打算在他任務結束後才出現，或者和我們一起用晚餐等哥哥？」

　　「那就一起用晚餐吧。」

　　「好，我再想想菜單。」

　　確認餘燼燃畢，威廉用較粗的樹枝散開死灰，靴子在灰燼上踏了踏，踩熄星火，神清氣爽地走向野餐桌。

　　「今天的早餐在庭院裡享用？」

　　「我心情好，不行嗎。」

　　「當然可以，貝拉寶貝。」

　　轉進屋子裡的女僕魔偶夏莎搬出一盤水晶水杯，威廉接過，穩當地放上餐桌。露恩把兩壺打好的蘋果汁跟一瓶氣泡礦泉水拿到外頭，她放下的時候，還鉤不到桌緣的鐵拳魔偶維多一直用背推著她的腿肚，轉身獻寶似的送上雙手抱滿懷的餐巾紙。

　　「姊姊，牛奶買回來囉──」到城外費魯休麵包店採買食品的薇若妮卡踏著輕快的腳步走進來，將幾瓶裝在玻璃瓶內的牛奶擺到科特拿出的冰桶內。艾斯密送上烤好的可頌麵包，用編織的麵包籃裝著，覆蓋白色餐巾。艾杜瓦爾多疑惑的身影出現在廚房門口，一手是新鮮蛋汁。

　　「貝拉，妳說這個淋在切好的吐司上，然後呢？」

　　「已經把鮮奶、蛋汁、細砂糖和香草精都拌勻了嗎？」

　　「應該吧。」艾杜瓦爾多露出不太確定的表情。其他方面表現精明的佛利斯帝亞軍官，一經手關於廚房的瑣事倒是經常不知所措。

　　「我來吧，要做法式烤吐司？」

　　威廉猜到貝拉的意思，三步併兩步往廚房去。科特放下冰桶，便又到客廳取出貝拉最喜歡的一組茶器，身後跟著搖搖晃晃送上伯爵茶葉的魔偶華特。很快的，燒開的熱水由凱瑟琳端出，貝拉把用具一一擺妥，在她慣坐的位子上沏起早餐茶。十分鐘後，威廉端著剛煎好的兩大盤法式吐司重新回到野餐桌邊，另外還以特地從義利埃進口，內部分五個格子的醬汁佐料盤盛裝楓糖漿、綜合堅果、切片香蕉、肉桂粉和野莓醬。

　　「餓了嗎。」格禮浮家的斥候放下法式吐司，親暱地在費爾席克耳邊點吻。費爾席克沒有躲，拉著威廉在他旁邊坐下。

　　「怎麼了？」貝拉敏銳地嗅出不對，看向那堆燒透的餘燼。她總覺得費爾席克的視線帶到灰燼附近時，就忍不住露出開心的微笑。

　　「沒有，早餐很豐富。」費爾席克接過貝拉替他舀好的水果沙拉，一邊替薇若和科特的水晶杯裡傾注蘋果汁。

　　「我把房間裡不要的書清理掉，騰出多餘空間，所以費爾席克很高興。」威廉也從貝拉手中接過自己的早餐，草莓優格比別人都多。其實灰髮斥候並沒有固定享用早點的習慣，但若是清爽的水果優格，能夠讓他很容易入口。

　　「貝拉，晚一點我要出門，午餐不用替我準備。」奧爾露恩替自己和艾斯密開了兩罐鮮奶，薇若的習慣是喝完蘋果汁才要喝，威廉和貝拉都不要，費爾席克太早喝會胃痛，所以她把其餘的牛奶傳給科特跟艾杜瓦爾多。

　　「我也不用，等等要進名人之屋，準備明天的任務。」

　　「好。今天早餐吃得比較晚，所以午餐也會晚一點。我想煮羅宋湯和通心粉，費爾席克你會留到那時候嗎？」

　　問到午後行程，費爾席克忽然想起自己有件工作要做，臉立刻垮下。

　　「會是會，但午後我要……出去一趟。」

　　「去哪裡？」威廉的聲音聽起來有些意外，費爾席克閒適的態度讓他以為情人會一直留到明天。

　　「保娜菲斯達支流，有個任務要到那邊……」

　　聽到的幾人略略狐疑地看著費爾席克，保娜菲斯達是流經立普圖衛平原的一條河川，那附近沒有什麼天險野怪，只有一群又一群的科卡特里斯。

　　「那邊能有什麼任務？」威廉喝了口杯中的氣泡礦泉水，然後湊近偷吃費爾席克盤中的楓糖漿法式吐司，又因為嫌太甜，接過貝拉倒給他的伯爵茶。

　　「蒐集一百個進化鳥的原石。嗯，總之，會忙到很晚，你們不用操心……」

　　費爾席克話剛說完，格禮浮家的眾人不約而同、用憐憫的眼神凝望著他。他不自在的回視著，語氣猶疑。

　　「……怎麼了？」

　　「Feel，你到哪裡得罪了五十個克勞德，要你上繳一百顆進化鳥的原石？」

　　克勞德的養女克萊兒是個活潑可愛的流明石加工商人，離開師父兼養父的庇護、獨自一人前往奧修闖蕩天下。但關於這番職業選擇，硬漢克勞德一直很不認同，因此立下三城相當出名的規定──想要和克萊兒一起行動的家族，非得上繳兩顆進化科卡特里斯殘骸的原石不可。這任務的難度不在於危險性，而是其煩雜又極低的獲得率，沿著保娜菲斯達支流兩側寬闊的平原棲息著上千隻科卡特里斯，卻只有約莫群體百分之一屬於進化種。要將之找出來獵殺已有困難，更遑論並不是每一隻進化種體內的核的品質，都足夠被判定為原石等級。

　　當年因為克萊兒固執又毫無商量餘地的撒嬌，堅持非得參加格禮浮家族前往巨靈鼠莊園的探險，威廉只好帶著露恩和艾斯密，在那溼地遍佈的河岸邊辛苦了好幾天，最後還出動雷蒙德、科特、艾杜瓦爾多、艾斯密、凱瑟琳、貝拉等全家族成員，並有賴法里諦家族的指點與弓箭手帕莎卡的協助，才總算獵得換取克勞德認可的兩顆原石。儘管聽說其他家族的運氣並沒有這麼狼狽，總的來說，一聽到進化鳥的原石，全格禮浮都心寒了。

　　「不是克勞德那老頭啦……是艾拉克的老太婆。」

　　費爾席克靠在威廉耳邊說，不想張揚。其他人見狀都禮貌的移開視線，不把焦點擺在兩人身上。

　　「……因為你昨天找她問事情？」

　　「嗯。」

　　「這任務聽起來就在整人。」

　　「我知道。」費爾席克的答話有點發怨。

　　「好吧。既然如此，你昨天為什麼還問我夏曼有沒有辦法。都以繁雜的任務作為交換，她總有告訴你行不行吧。」

　　「關於這個──」

　　費爾席克支吾，威廉疑惑的瞧著他。

　　「你該不會沒問出口？」

　　「……她不告訴我答案。」

　　「你的條件怎麼和她談的？為什麼她不告訴你？」

　　「我答應獵取一百個原石，然後她要回答所有我想知道的問題。」

　　「這樣聽起來，她並沒有遵守約定，你大可不必去獵取那一百個原石。」

　　「也不是，是我自己……」

　　黑髮的斥候企圖解釋當時的狀況，卻不曉得應該如何表達。畢竟現在想一想，好像真的哪裡被占便宜了。

　　「所以你昨天到底問了她什麼？」

　　「就項鍊的事。」

　　「你問了她一堆，早就問過我而且我也回答你的事？」

　　「不只，我還有問她看法！還有法術的效力是不是跟書上寫的一樣，還有一些其他細節啦！」

　　「……然後你因此得去打一百個進化鳥的原石。」

　　「Mine，你閉嘴。」

　　費爾席克嗔怨的瞪著威廉，讓威廉又好氣又好笑。

　　「好吧，不談這件事。你有時候很精明，有的時候卻意外好騙。」

　　「你說不談了！也不想想我是為了誰！」

　　「嗯嗯嗯，好，我閉嘴。」

　　餐桌上其他家人對於兩人的鬥嘴倒是很習慣，只有貝拉輕笑兩聲，其他人都很有禮貌的假裝沒聽到；已經跑去替向日葵澆水的薇若和凱瑟琳則不算數。

　　「總之，既然地點在附近，忙完後晚餐時間回來這邊吧，我會替你聯絡路爾，不用操心奧修方面。當作犒賞，飯後甜點就決定上次那家的蘭姆葡萄布丁，至於主餐，準備迷迭香羊小排如何？」

　　貝拉的心情很好，笑呵呵的開了今晚的菜單。受到鼓舞的費爾席克這才把注意力從威廉身上轉走，開始幻想明明是好幾個小時後才會發生的事情。

　　

　　先到來的是噩夢。威廉前往名人之屋洽公後不久，費爾席克也出門，科特和艾斯密自願幫忙而跟著他行動。三人帶著各自的武器，簡單的幾瓶藥水，便跑到立普圖衛城郊的保娜菲斯達支流狩獵。經過一整個下午和晚上的努力，回到格禮浮宅邸時，他們才總共狩獵到二十三顆原石。

　　「貝拉，我要羊排……」累得慘兮兮的黑髮斥候一手撐著門板，剛進家門就靠在門邊氣若游絲。前來迎接的貝拉和剛下班的威廉對看一眼，雖然緊接著進屋的科特和艾斯密也是一臉疲憊，但就只有克魯克斯的斥候鬥志最低迷。

　　「等你們回來就要煎了，羊小排已經用迷迭香種子和橄欖油醃整個下午，換個衣服、洗把臉，來餐廳吧。」貝拉邊說，邊用冰冷的手撫摸費爾席克的臉頰，給他打氣，然後替他脫掉大衣，連同科特和艾斯密的一併讓女僕魔偶夏莎送往洗衣間。

　　從科特手中接過麻布袋，威廉打開來，驚訝的看著袋中光澤分明的石頭。

　　「比想像中多。」

　　依照格禮浮家狩獵原石的爛運氣，威廉以為數量會更少。可惜儘管如此也不會改變費爾席克必須蒐集一百顆原石的事實。

　　並沒有殘忍到故意丟費爾席克一個人去的意思，而實在是威廉自己為了第二天的任務準備分身乏術，貝拉和凱瑟琳則有家務處理，其餘戰力各自也有任務或功課，餘下的科特和艾斯密已盡力提供了協助。

　　「好吧，明天我和凱瑟琳一起幫忙，家事一天不做不會怎麼樣。」感受到費爾席克有限的耐性，決定伸出援手的貝拉如此宣布。還一把托起在走廊上睡覺的強盜葛瑞芙，每次帶這隻家族寵物出門，多少都有運氣被提升的感覺。

　　除此之外，貝拉聯絡范保羅和安德烈，科卡特里斯的肉是常見的食材，羽毛能夠作為裝飾品，談定這些部位他們可以自由取走的條件下，兩位也願意提供協助。

　　

　　「對不起，明天清晨就要出發去鐵特拉，很晚才回來，所以不能陪你們。」

　　用過晚餐，威廉的房間裡，灰髮的斥候帶著笑意以安撫的語氣對費爾席克道歉。費爾席克煩躁的數著布袋裡的石頭，他已經數了好幾次，但不管怎麼數石頭都不會變多。

　　「為什麼道歉？本來就該我自己打的啊。」邊理所當然的應聲，邊又從頭數了一次，還是沒有變多，他懊惱的皺著眉。

　　「不過要是沒有特特跟艾斯密，今天的收穫大概只會是現在的一半……」

　　越說頭越垂，然後就垂頭喪氣的靠在枕頭上。

　　「別擔心，明天再打不完，把克魯克斯全家都找來。再不行就去拜託朋友，朱涅考和嗡嗡不會拒絕你，小羊一定第一個說好。」

　　「但其實我應該自己來的。」

　　「算了吧，否則你蒐集半個月也交不了差。」

　　威廉搔了搔坐在地上而頭枕著床的費爾席克的黑髮，起身走到穿衣鏡前脫去上衣，將上衣吊在穿衣鏡旁邊的架子上。

　　平常威廉居家的穿著就輕便，沐浴過後，更是隨意換穿前開襟的上衣與寬鬆長褲，睡前再褪去上衣、保持毫無束縛的姿態。他拿了一本書，上床到自己的位子，費爾席克放下布袋、從地毯上起身，慢吞吞的鑽到威廉旁邊。威廉摘下戒指，將對戒交給朝他伸出手的費爾席克。費爾席克也摘下自己的，兩枚對戒擺在一起，天亮前一併在床邊的絨布盒內等待。

　　「明天起床記得要戴回去。」

　　「知道啦。」威廉苦笑，自從有對戒以來每晚都是相同的模式：一起摘下戒指，早上梳洗後也會套回手上。基於不讓費爾席克太過看重的考量，他並沒有在對戒賦予新的意義後改變習慣，倒是費爾席克變得即使休息也不願摘下項鍊。

　　「不是清晨就要出發，還看書？」

　　「沒關係，不用擔心。」

　　威廉睡前會讀點書，費爾席克則需要全黑的環境。兩人剛開始交往時，威廉察覺到彼此的差異而想移步到其他房間看完書再回來，費爾席克卻更注重睡覺時能抓著情人陪伴。協調後，威廉選擇留在費爾席克旁邊看書，而這段時間費爾席克雖然不能完全睡著，倒也因為越來越適應的緣故，漸漸有了假寐的習慣。

　　熟悉了威廉的體溫和書的味道之後，如果少去這些元素，有些情況下費爾席克反而容易失眠。只有在費爾席克自己第二天必須很早起床、也因此非得很早休息的時候，威廉才會直接關燈睡覺，但如此一來威廉必須花費更長的時間才能入眠。另外，偶爾費爾席克會擔心威廉睡眠不足，勸阻威廉不要看書看太晚，只不過通常都沒有效果就是了。

　　費爾席克雙臂一攬，環著威廉，枕在威廉身側尋找舒服的位置。隔天很早就要出門的確有讓威廉提前休息，當晚威廉關燈的時候，費爾席克還沒有完全熟睡。

　　


	4. Chapter 4

　　第二天，費爾席克直到早午餐的時間才起床，威廉與同出任務的露恩當然已不見人影，絨布盒裡的戒指只剩費爾席克的那只，灰髮斥候並沒有忘記戴自己的出門。除此之外，約定好的每日一封信就擺在盒子旁，信封上是威廉的字：have a nice day，my Feel。

　　梳洗過，讀完信，費爾席克簡單用了貝拉準備的烤吐司和新鮮果醬，連同格禮浮家的人以及立普圖衛兩位利益共同者，一群人浩浩蕩蕩前往科卡特里斯棲息之地。

　　有著人數上的優勢，比起前一天果然順利得多，太陽下山之前總共獵得一百一十二顆原石。為免之後被艾拉克的美女酋長刁難，貝拉主張集滿一百顆後再多獵一定的數量才收隊。

　　「今天沒辦法做太複雜的料理，不然準備完你們也餓扁了。就用現成食材，這些撿到的科卡特里斯的蛋來做蛋包飯吧。保羅跟安德烈先生要不要一起來格禮浮家用餐？」

　　依莎貝拉挑選著手邊大大小小的雞蛋。科卡特里斯雖然是雞的一種，名字卻來源於舊大陸傳說──由蛇所吞下卻沒消化、而在蛇體內孵化的公雞日後所產下的蛇卵般的蛋，再從中孵出的雞身蛇尾怪物：擁有一眼石化獵物的魔力，有些地區流傳的版本還能夠噴火。新大陸溫馴的巨型鳥禽雖則沒有這種可怕的殺傷力，一般的習慣是不會撿拾不是橢圓形的蛋，畢竟「真正的科卡特里斯就掩藏在這些無害的外表下」的說法也很流行。

　　剛來到新大陸，百廢待舉的格禮浮家每天都忙碌著開拓事宜，有很長一段時間固定到廚師范保羅那打點三餐。之後貝拉從一線退下轉而持家工作，范保羅依然經常在食材選用上指點格禮浮的美女法師。好比眼前，因為是新大陸特有的鳥禽品種，若不是范保羅大力推薦，大概也沒人膽敢嘗試看似怪異卻意外可口的科卡特里斯的蛋。

　　「當然好，讓我也來幫忙，用新鮮的科卡特里斯雞肉做出充滿幹勁的辣雞翅，灑上昨天剛送到的異國風情東洋特製七味粉！」范保羅興高采烈的提議。曾經是范保羅忠實又固定的食客的緣故，立普圖衛的戰鬥廚師一直都熟知格禮浮家的飲食口味。

　　「這聽起來很不錯，薇若最喜歡了。」

　　「貝拉小姐，晚餐的份量大概需要準備多少？今天還有其他客人嗎？」

　　「跟平常差不多，除了哥哥和露恩，大家都會回來，另外再加上你們兩位和費爾席克。以份量來說跟平常一樣就行了。」女魔法師手指抵在下巴，仔細想了想，確認無誤。

　　「威廉出了要過夜的任務？」范保羅狐疑地望向費爾席克。大概是費爾席克既然要在格禮浮家用餐，威廉居然不在讓他覺得奇怪吧。

　　「不過夜，但哥哥他們估計超過晚飯時間才回家，說是任務中會配給，所以也不用額外準備消夜。這次的任務是前往鐵特拉的文化考察。」

　　「文化考察倒滿適合那傢伙。」范保羅邊說邊估量要割下哪些部位以為食材，但在他動刀前有人阻止了他。

　　「不～請千萬不要過於粗魯～這些白色的純潔的羽毛呀～」

　　安德烈撲在范保羅的刀下，只差一點點戰鬥廚師就收不了勢。科特精準地以短劍擋住范保羅的刀，艾斯密則把安德烈從護衛的科卡特里斯屍體旁拉開。

　　「……安德烈大師，請您先決定哪些毛皮需要使用，接下來保羅就要分解了。」

　　「這美麗又強勁的生命～我想只要雞冠處和背羽就足夠了～」

　　「理解，頭頂和背部的羽毛不要弄髒。」貝拉點點頭，示意范保羅動手，一邊要其他人也幫忙：「科特和費爾席克協助分解肌理，艾斯密跟凱瑟琳，你們隨其他魔偶拔羽毛。另外，安德烈大師，因此您是否要與我們共進晚餐？」

　　「優雅小姐的邀約我怎麼能夠拒絕～能夠烹煮出純白料理的人絕對心地善良～」

　　「……我了解了，安大師您的蛋包飯我會全部用蛋白料理。」

　　

　　格禮浮家的晚餐特別熱鬧，雖然談不上豐盛的一餐，料理只要可口美味，依然能夠抓住享用者的胃。安德烈堅持坐在科特與艾斯密中間──兩人的衣著都是白色，完全符合時尚大師的審美標準，費爾席克將自己身上任何白色的配件都藏起來，以免晚餐結束之前非得應付喝了半瓶葡萄酒而微醺的人妖服裝師。

　　十點多鐘，威廉和露恩回來前，范保羅已經帶著快醉倒的安德烈離開格禮浮宅。臨走時留下特製的手工烤蘋果派，儘管費爾席克吃得津津有味，心裡倒是期待威廉允諾會帶回來的一打布丁。

　　費爾席克在威廉房間洗好澡、拿著已讀過數遍的今日的信窩到床上準備再看一遍，這時威廉回來了。灰髮的斥候維持外出的裝扮推開房間的門，手中除了簡單的行囊外，還有一袋明顯是食品的購物袋。

　　「嗨，今天過得還好？費爾席克。」

　　「你回來了，任務還順利？」

　　「那當然，運氣不錯，記得之前提過的通緝犯？給我們碰上了。」

　　「……起了衝突？」

　　「嗯，一開始有些棘手，考察的地方空間不大，大型兵器不方便伸展。」威廉邊說邊脫下大衣和帽子，掛到衣架上，拿起一袋食物走到費爾席克旁邊：「你要的布丁。」

　　袋子保持微冷，打開來，是一打費爾席克偏好的原味烤布丁，他開心地下床來到威廉臥房他所專屬的甜點冰箱前，一杯一杯塞進冰箱裡，最後一杯則拆開，當場吃了起來。

　　「然後呢？大型兵器不方便伸展？」

　　「幾個遊俠帶巨劍和斧戟出任務──明明已經告知過考察地點不寬敞，我搞不懂為什麼會做這種不專業的決定。現場除了我和另一名斥候的匕首、露恩的雙槍、跟一名遊俠的近身短劍較靈活外，其他人被我下令留守原地保護學者。我們四個沿地下墓地的迴廊追了幾條路，在黃金路前逮到目標。那傢伙滿機靈，好幾次甩開露恩跟斥候，我和操使短劍的遊俠好不容易追上，跟他纏鬥了一陣子，露恩和另一名斥候才趕到。」

　　「……沒受傷吧。」

　　「被震開幾次，但無大礙。你的項鍊不是好端端的？」

　　「嗯，也對。」

　　費爾席克把布丁吃完，猶豫著要不要再拿一杯，而同時威廉注意到床上攤著的今天的一封信。

　　「原來我回來前你在讀這個，這麼想我？」

　　「要你管。」費爾席克不服氣的把信件拿過來，不讓威廉碰：「你不是很早就出門，為什麼我起床信已經寫好了？」

　　「出門前寫的。如果剛醒來就看到，你肯定會在出門前讀過至少一遍。」

　　「……那你不是要更早起床。」

　　「還好，寫一封信花不了多少時間。有一個人比較可憐，要被我邊提筆邊看著睡臉，邊偷親偷摸還邊意淫就對了……」

　　「……你這個大變態！」

　　


	5. Chapter 5

　　對於威廉堅持早上就把信件交在他枕頭邊的原因，費爾席克心知肚明。信的開頭就這樣寫： _如果你因為錯失陽光而流淚，你也將錯失群星。_ 深紫色的墨水，字跡挺拔逸立，一如威廉的言語撫平他的豬突躁進。

　　如果你因為錯失陽光而流淚，你也將錯失群星。保娜菲斯達是野餐的好地點，向貝拉提議看看，三明治容易準備，廚房裡也還有新鮮蘋果，前陣子一起去哈比耶爾草原出差正好帶回竹籐編織籃，雖然是給貝拉的禮物，倒也能派上用場。回城的時候記得帶上科卡特里斯的蛋，比起傳統的雞蛋更香醇適中，無論以任何形式料理都保證出色。

　　至於那煩人的任務，不妨更輕鬆應對。難得的是河畔草原一碧茵茵，無須讓原石分散了你該專屬於我的注意力。一邊蒐集原石的同時，一邊替我許願吧。來自舊大陸的移民初到里翁平原，將棲息於此地的巨型鳥禽命名為傳說中的惡獸。事實上，過去生活在這片土地上的艾拉克人則敘述著截然不同的故事：科卡特里斯遺骸散發光輝的原石是天上星星的遺留物，我們所熟知的大熊座七顆主星，在艾拉克人眼裡是七種獵捕巨熊的鳥。

　　從春天到秋天，圍繞天庭旋轉的七顆主星晝夜不懈追逐著巨熊，一如天蠍座與獵戶座；牧夫座與大熊座。光年之遠辛苦的狩獵行動結束於秋末的楓紅煞血，依傍艾拉克與大里翁平原的山脈之所以用火焰般的葉色迎接金風颯颯，正是巨熊落敗的證明。

　　其中最具勇氣領銜完成了任務、堪稱楷模的鳥類便是科卡特里斯。因為祖先的光彩，天神賦予其後代勇氣與名譽的證明：艾拉克勇士傳說中，蒐集滿一百枚科卡特里斯原石，便能保護出征的戰士免於傷病，並在大戰中告捷。

　　

　　「昨天聽我說起老太婆的要求，你就猜到這是她的玩笑，對不對。」

　　「嗯，但與其口頭告訴你，讓你早晨讀我的信更有效果。如何？」

　　「你很煩……」

　　「真要講究，根據傳說一百顆原石都必須親自蒐集。不過那太麻煩了，總之今天順利？貝拉特特他們幫忙的成果如何？」

　　「還多獵十顆，總共一百一十顆。」費爾席克指著房間角落的一袋大袋子，威廉打開看了看，又墊墊重量，一百多顆原石有著十足的分量。

　　「你剛剛說，一百顆原石都必須親自蒐集？」

　　「嗯，畢竟是一種祈福儀式，神話都很講究誠意的。」

　　「……你不早說，我就不要貝拉他們幫忙了。」

　　「算了吧，只是個傳說，又沒有理論根據，你一個人要獵多久。夏曼的確故意拿艾拉克神話作文章，但她的確也想為難你。」威廉解下皮帶，鬆開袖釦和襯衫領口的幾顆釦子。費爾席克打開床頭櫃最下面一層抽屜，拿出乾淨的毛巾，施力扔給威廉。

　　「明天陪你去找夏曼？早點把煩人的工作交差。」

　　費爾席克愣了一下：「沒關係，我自己去，又不是很遠的地方。」

　　「我只要交出報告書就能休假三天，你願意的話我無所謂的。」

　　「沒關係，我早上去一去就回來，你可以睡晚一點，下午陪我到科茵福羅的玻璃店挑新的藥水瓶。」

　　「我想我會比你早醒……」

　　「總之就這樣吧。」

　　當然有嗅出費爾席克不希望他跟著一起到艾拉克的意思，威廉沒再堅持，拿過浴袍便進浴室。等他沖完澡再出來，費爾席克已經抓著枕頭靠近威廉平常的位子休息了。威廉翻開未讀畢的詩集，輕手輕腳爬上床，費爾席克雖然沒睜開眼，因為感覺到威廉的動作而鑽向威廉，頭靠著情人赤裸的身側，一臂伸長環著他的腰。

　　「晚安。」

　　威廉俯低身，在費爾席克髮際處親吻，得到費爾席克的微笑以作回應。他拔下手上的戒指，放進旁邊的絨布盒，調整舒服的看書姿勢，一手翻書、一手放在費爾席克背上。那一天，他就像平常一樣，在睡前讀著喜歡的詩人的作品，一直讀到有倦意才關燈休息。

　　

　　費爾席克夢見他在獵捕科卡特里斯。

　　一隻，兩隻，三隻，四隻。

　　運氣真的很背，在保娜菲斯達支流的河岸邊奔來跑去，忙了整天就是撿不到半顆原石。一百顆石頭不是小數目，連威廉這個不可思議的強運王也得花上一番功夫，如果全部都想親自蒐集，到底還要忙多久……

　　費爾席克跑上階梯，跑過大理石涼亭，剛才看到一頭進化科卡特里斯朝這邊走來，到哪去了？

　　眼角閃過一道影子，就在那裡──進化科卡特里斯的外表和其他同伴幾乎無異，除卻能量稍微高出的電磁氣場，也是一般人憑依的分辨方式。費爾席克看見兩隻進化品種搖搖晃晃朝河岸走去，他提刀，健步而上，卻在下手的那一刻，發現他撲了空。

　　不小心跌倒了。費爾席克往前趴到河水裡，但水很淺，只微微打濕他接觸著河床的衣服。他兩手按著地面，看著水流從指縫間緩慢流過，覺得奇怪，匕首呢，鳥呢？

　　疑問還在腦海中打轉的時候，費爾席克就察覺到手邊的觸感逐漸陌生。流過手指之間的水停滯了，變得像泥漿一樣濃稠。黏膩的濕意沿著他的肌膚，蠕動著爬上他的背脊。

　　

　　他忽然被嚇醒。

　　

　　他十指一縮，緊抓著被單，手是濕的，漆黑中聽到自己倒抽一口氣。威廉就在身邊，而天還沒亮，他猝醒時，萬籟俱寂，除了自己飛快的心跳聲。

　　他不知道怎麼了，竟異常焦慮。費爾席克不由自主的移向威廉，想要把臉埋到威廉身上尋求安全感。他的移動牽動被單，也讓床有了動靜。威廉沒醒，甚至沒發出聲音，他的手摸向威廉，感覺有哪裡不對勁。

　　好冰。這濕濕的是什麼，為什麼被單變重了？費爾席克收回手指，疑惑的轉過頭，光線過於昏昧的情況下只能略略分辨寢具的外型，以及很低限度的色彩的分辨。

　　摸過的淺色被單都染上了不規則的較深色輪廓，他拉開來，發現被單底下的床單和自己的衣服也是。他看向威廉，威廉依然沒醒，明明平常只要動作稍微粗魯都會吵醒他──染色最深的地方集中在威廉的腹側，從那裡有液體正在流動。他探向該處，觸摸到更鮮明的與夢裡相同的濕意，那些較深的輪廓，自威廉的方向流向他，他舉起手，聞到鐵鏽般的濃烈腥味。

　　不──

　　費爾席克轉身點亮床頭燈，竟看見一片褐紅。威廉的下半身浸泡在溽濕的鮮血裡，他垂著頭，肌肉完全放鬆，只要翻動就能讓他摔下床，費爾席克嚇得發不出任何聲音。

　　他歸罪般的用力握住脖子上的項鍊，卻發現尼弗爾海姆安然無恙。黑髮的斥候發怒，抓起威廉的手，這才發現手上沒有戒指，戒指被摘下了──因為睡在旁邊所以一直都習慣摘下，費爾席克醒悟到這一點，嘶啞的低喊。

　　「威廉……威廉！」

　　他飛快打開床邊的抽屜，抽出威廉的羅嘉立歐，治癒術的能量像是山洪爆發，從費爾席克雙掌之間湧出。威廉的下腹熱了起來，肌肉組織產生細微變化，費爾席克一手緊按著威廉的傷處，另一手抓起櫃子裡的炎龍匕首，從肘處劃開自己的靜脈，讓鮮血沿手臂一點一點流向威廉。還要更多，他吃痛的把匕首更扎進肉裡，血液流淌的速度加快，治癒能量大幅度的流轉著。

　　


End file.
